


Reload

by MondoRS



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Female Protagonist, First published work in this fandom, Gun Expert, Other, Reload, Slow To Update, Work In Progress, a few side characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondoRS/pseuds/MondoRS
Summary: Posting this here only as motivation- I don't have a solid or set description yet;
        Would you risk your life to save your loved ones whom have forgotten you? She will, she did, she does it for a second time. With limited time and surrounded by doubters she has to struggle to find a way to stop the madness coming for her- for them again. The question is not if they can help her, but if she can help them.





	1. Chapter 1

I am a gun expert. I am a hero. I am the one who has to do this.

“So you’re willing to risk it? To go back at the cost of your life to stop them?”

“I am the savior.”

“You hold yourself too high, little girl.”

I bit my lip to hold back my tongue.

“What will it do for you? To save these people-” He spat. “only for you to fall again?”

“I am not a little girl anymore, old man.” My voice wavered.

“They will only forget us again.”

“The forgotten may not be there in memory, but we can still be present in their hearts. I am the hero,” My eyes began to tear. “I will save them from themselves.”

I sucked my emotion back, if I were to cry here that would only prove I wasn’t capable.

The dim light illuminated his gray beard and scarred face. His gaze was grim.

“I see you are well equipped.” The candle flickered and cast our shadows on the stained brick wall.

“It was a long journey to get here, and a long journey to come.” I answered determinedly.

He sighed heavily and stood from the rugged stool. Chains skidded across the floor. “You seem so genuine, so dogged.”

He raised a staff that rested next to the door. The door was wooden and rickety, it breathed nostalgia. Among the red bricks, it stood out like light in a desolate and destroyed world. The world that we lived in now.

“You remember how to return, yes? You may need to, before they find that you’ve gone.” His brusque voice broke me from my thoughts.

“I won’t need to come back.”

“You understand the punishment, don’t you?”

I nodded briefly.

He walked to the front of the door and raised the tip of the staff to the gate and murmured chants under his breath.

The wood unraveled from its knots, a small hole was revealed in the doors center. “And you know the sacrifice required.”

“The sacrifice is easy enough, I’m not losing an entire arm.”

The old gate master sighed. “This time no, but you’ll never know when something more is required.”

“Hurry! They may be coming.”

“You are too impatient, the most delicate things always take time.”

“We have no time, now hurry! This isn’t just for me, it’s for them, for you. You may tell me otherwise but I know you want someone to go, you can’t. You’re stuck.”

He exhaled and removed the staff from the gate. “I know this. I cannot go...but that does not mean you should throw your life away.”

I stepped towards the door, eyeing the small hole that twisted into the door.

“My life had already been thrown away, it was those things that brought me back into misery. Now I will go back and make things right.”

“Then go, little girl. Lest those monsters come after you.”

I stared at the man. He is strong, but his brown eyes reflected the anguish he’s faced. His time should have come long ago, he has kept me company for years, the only reason I was sane now. 

“Everything will change, you’ll see.”

He nodded and smiled at me for the last time. I gazed at the door and raised a hand. I will save them all.

“Guh-!!” I roared at the pain as the hole snapped the little finger from my hand. “Ugh…”

“Goodbye, little (____).”

A swirling portal reaching possessively towards me was the last I saw of the bleak world.

I hoped.

 

 

Blue flowers fell around me.

I was falling through blue flowers.

“H-huh- HAAAAAAH” I shrieked as realization smacked me. 

Why was I falling? Have I fallen from a plane? Bubbles floated around me, mixing with the flowers.

They surrounded me and blue filled me vision, the flowers morphed into one flowing color. The next shriek I made emerged in bubbles and water filled my lungs.

I was in an ocean. The salt stung my eyes and light rippled through the waves. I struggled for air, for the surface. My eyes grew clouded and dots of darkness claimed my sight.

What...what has happened?

 

 

I shuddered as a coughing fit racked my body.

“Wha-what the hel-” I continued to cough, hacking out water with each convulse of my body.

“Ah good, you’re awake.”

My eyes peeled open and the darkness was replaced with blue skies and red hair.

“Who- who are you?”

The man wiped a gloved hand across his mouth. “I’m the man who just saved yer life.”

“Saved...saved me?”

“Ay.”

I spluttered out water and tried to sit up. 

“Nope,” He pushed me back down. “ Yer a wee bit weak fer that right now.”

“I...can manage.” I shoved his arm away.

“Don't think so.” His arms swept me into the air and held me tightly to his chest.

I stared at his face, his smirk, his green eyes that enraptured me. I spoke in a daze “Where are we?”

“We’re in Scotland.”

The breath left my body at those words.

Scotland.

 

 

 

“So you can’t remember a thing, aye?”

“No...sorry. How did you find me?”

“Ol’ Nessie brought you onto the surface, woulda drowned otherwise.”

“Nessie, huh…?”

“Ay.”

The man was still carrying me through the vast land of green and blue waters, Scotland was beautiful like I remembered.

“Where are you taking me?”

Allistor, as he told me was his name to fill the quiet that stretched miles, kept his eyes on the faint trail he followed. “To my home, since ya can't seem to remember yer own, it’s old but impressive. I’ve got a feelin’ yer going to like it.”

I let silence respond, the walk would take hours at his steady pace. My energy was sapped and talking was a strain, as much I wanted to.

“...This is it. I’ll let you take in the view.” 

He stood tall on a hill that overlooked a great looming castle on the water. It was aged and illustrious.

“Ain’t much like it.” Allistor smiled at his home that had stood stout for centuries.

My gaze was on the sky, taking in this priceless image. “No...there isn’t.”

 

 

 

Allistor had set me in one of his many extra bedrooms. The decor was green and pleasing. He told me I could stay as long as I needed, giving me clothes to wear as he dried my own… I’ve already slept through the night. Typically I would only stay until I felt better, but with this plan I need to stay as long as I can. 

Besides, I was weak. I had said goodbye to my dearest friend and traveled through a portal, lost a finger then nearly drowned after what seemed like falling.

My mind and body were nowhere near top shape. Allistor had tucked me into this bed and I surely wasn't going any place any time soon, he knew that, too.

It’s not like I didn’t notice my lack of weapons, either. I entered this world heavily equipped but now I only have the clothes on my back. I’m positive that Allistor didn’t see them, otherwise I would have never made it this far.

Perhaps the portal took them when I traveled through it. Now I have nothing.

Through the rooms giant alder doors I heard the creaking and thud of the main entrance, it was faint.

Allistor wouldn’t leave a stranger in his home alone, being so new, not even one as weak as I am. He’s too smart for that. Who would be here than?

The need to check rose up in me. Damn.

I tried flexing my arm as a test. No use. If it was a mercenary or one of them than my only escape would be sleep, that never lasts until it is the last.

Footsteps sounded in the empty foyer of the first floor. Two voices barely reached my room that sat one level above.

“So-… why’re ya here?”

“I’ve felt-... I came to-...unnatural force.”

“...-must be crazy.”

“Allistor! Will you-... to me!”

“No need to bark little brother, I have a guest and I’d be glad if ya didn’t wake ‘er.”

“A guest?”

As the voices became clearer they also became closer. It seemed like they were approaching my room…!

“Ay, ...whatever ye be thinkin’, she’s sleepin’ right now. It’d be ‘ungentlemanly’ of ya if ya just barged in.” 

They were right outside, from what I could tell, it was only two of them...Allistor and another. With no way to move I played dead.

They were silent longer than what was comfortable. Nothing indicated that they had moved…

“...Very well, Allistor. It would appear that I will be staying a while so that I may meet this guest.”

“Do what ya want.”

Two footsteps walked separate ways in a hurry, must have been a heated minute on the other side of that door.

I have a feeling I know who the new man is.

 

 

I woke with a jolt, gasping for air. Another nightmare.

That was common.

At least twenty-four hours have passed since Allistor found me, I’ve had a great deal of restless sleep.

I’ll test the waters. I curled my toes and fingers, stretched my legs. If this much works smoothly than I may as well try and walk.

I swung my legs over the bedside and pushed myself up. At first, I wobbled a little, but the walls offered excellent support.

I reached the door, now using it as my aid, and puffed at my exhaustion. Already?

The knob twisted, I hadn’t even heard a thing. The door flew open and I fell into the hallway.

“Oi! You alright there?”

“-Allistor!?” I looked up at his surprised face, thank God he caught me, that fall would have hurt otherwise...

“Didn’t think ya’d be awake. Last couple o’ times I checked in on ya and ya were dead asleep.”

“Sorry, I...sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I bet yer hungry right about now, I’ve got lunch goin’ in the dining hall.”

Lunch, I guess I slept longer than I thought.

“I’ll help ya down the stairs, hope ya don’t mind that we’ve got another guest around. Barged in here not so long ago, hopefully he won’t join us fer lunch.” 

I picked myself off him, favoring the door frame. “Uh...no, no. I’d rather walk on my own…” Nervous, act nervous...be shy.

“With what ye were doin’ there, nearly fallin’ flat on yer face? Don’t think so.” 

“I...to be fair...it’s a little hard right now, b-being here, I mean...with a stranger.” He looked at me with a frown set lightly on his face. Clearly not wanting to show any disappointment or emotion of any kind.

“I get it, but when do ya think you’ll be able to walk? I got food downstairs for ya but I can bring it up.” He purposely took the eagerness in his voice down a step.

“...I don’t know…” I gazed at my hands, wanting to hide my injury from even my own eyes. “But! -Uh, I think that you walking me- helping me down the stairs to get lunch would be fine.” I feigned a timid smile.

He accepted the invitation with an understanding smile and hooked my arm around his shoulder, guiding me down the winding staircase. He was tall enough that he had to bend over to help.

“‘Bout that guest I told ye about, best to avoid ‘im. He’s probably off in his spare room doin’-...who knows what.” I caught the subtle glance he slid me.

“Here we are, you sit there and I’ll get you somethin’ to eat.”

I watched the man walk off to only he knew where after setting me down at the immense table, I guessed it could sit around one hundred people...probably more.

 

“You’re…-You’re the guest?”

I jumped in my seat and swiveled to look at the intruder. Feign ignorance.

“Who are you!? Are you the guest Allistor was talking about?”

He didn’t respond, his face was scrunched up in an odd expression and a black cloak covered his hair.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Hello?”

“Sorry, I am Allistor’s guest, his brother in fact, but I doubt he told you that.”

“It’s nice to meet you…?”

He bowed “My name is Arthur, love-”

“-But you can call ‘im Iggy.” Allistor re-entered with a plate of food. “Here’s yer food.”

He placed the plate in front of me, a healthy looking serving of eggs, sausage, a cup of tea and other foods I haven’t seen in a long time, this will make up for missed breakfast.

“Please do not.” Arthur responded with a look of chagrin.

“Take the hood off, thought ye knew yer manners, Iggy?” Allistor teased his brother, knowing full well how to get under his skin.

Arthur swept a hand through his messy blonde hair, removing the hood. “I do...Don’t call me that!”

A fiery staring contest took place and a wave of wistfulness passed through me.

What fond times.

I must have had my head in the clouds a moment, when I came to Allistor was gone and Arthur was taking a seat beside me.

“What’s your name?” 

“(___)”

“...” His eyebrows furrowed as he stared holes into the table.

“Something wrong, Arthur?”

“No, nothing. Just thinking.”

We didn’t talk after that, I ate my food and Arthur sat there, waiting.

“Do you know where the kitchen might be, Arthur?”

His head bobbed up, like I broke him from his ‘thoughts’ again. “Oh, yes, once you leave this room take a right and follow the main hallway. The door to the kitchen will be down there, it’s noticeable.”

I thanked him and took my dirty dishes out of the dining hall, feeling his green eyes on my back up until I turned out of his sight.

I followed Arthur’s instructions, the castle was so big and it had been too long for me to know my way around anywhere. I passed Allistor in the hallway.

He smiled at me in a nearly friendly way, yet it seemed forced. I imagine that he was going to the dining hall, Arthur would pounce on this chance to talk to Allistor after seeing me. Allistor knew it, too.

Arthur was right, continuing down the hall it was hard not to find the Kitchen. It was the closest door to the dining hall and the only one that was closed. Any other door was open to reveal the impressive furniture and art inside.

I pushed the door open to reveal a giant kitchen, a chefs dream. I washed the dishes, weak and slow but hurried nonetheless in anticipation to find out what they were saying.

I sped over to the dining hall, slowing when I could hear the upset whispering of the two.

Too low to hear I decided it would be better to enter than wait outside and possibly seem suspicious. Especially if Arthur had any friends around, keeping a lookout for him.

The talking ended once I opened the doors. What was left was an air of agitation and two irritated brothers.

“Is...everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, love-”

“You’re still weak, right (___)?”

“Huh?”

“Allistor-” Arthur hissed.

The older brother continued. “There’s no way you could make the journey back home just yet, aye? You only arrived here yesterday and you seem like you’ve had a lot of trouble.” His gaze flicked to my left hand.

I covered my injury instinctively and did my best to act, which wasn’t so hard. “I-I’m not a bother am I? I’m still a little woozy but…”

“Yer not a bother at all, I told ya that ya can stay as long as ya need. Arthur here was gettin’ a bit temperamental, is all.” Allistor glared at his brother.

I smiled with relief, in actuality I was afraid he was going to boot me. “Thank you...I’ll go to my room now so I can get out of your way.” I bowed and scurried off to the staircase.

What a pain, my hair is going to fall out with so much stress.

“(___), wait.” Arthur followed me to the stairs. “As Allistor said, you’re weak. I’ll help you to your room.”

“No, no. It’s fine I don’t want to impose-”

“Nonsense, allow me.”

He placed hand on my back and placed my arm over his shoulder as Allistor did, walking me to the second floor at a steady pace.

When we reached the top that position didn’t change.

“Arthur? I think that was my room.” I looked back at the door we passed, and then another door, and another.

“Where are we going?” I let the panic in my voice rise. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me, but Arthur can become a tad radical at times.

He never responded to me, I don’t know if I thought he would.

He finally reached a door that he decided to open, it was painted blue, the inside was a mess.

Books were scattered everywhere and markings lined the ground. “What is this…?”

“Sit down.” 

I followed his order and kneeled on the floor, His green eyes bored down on me.

“I’m onto you.”

“What?”

“I know it was you, I felt an unusual shift in magic in the area, ancient magic, It was only for a moment.”

“...Magic?”

“I have a clue as to why.”

My blood ran cold. He knows?

“Arthur you must be tired, there’s no such thing as-”

“Shush! Let me say my piece.” He had an unusual fire in his eyes. “I know what you’re doing, trying to trick Allistor again.You Dark Fey are always after him, you evil spirits. I have no idea why but this is the first time he’s let one so close.”

“I…” 

“I know what you are, hired by the sinister Fairy Court. You’re a witch!”

“...What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format for this is poor but it's not something I'm concerned with fixing yet, this is a work in progress.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re a witch.”

“...What?”

Arthur scowled at me “You heard me, a witch. Out to fool my brother. Not that I’m looking out for him or anything! It's just that you Dark Fey are a nuisance.”

There was a heavy pounding at the door. “Arthur! The hell are ya doin’ in there!? I know ya’ve got ‘er in there, (___)? Arthur!” The door swung open. Allistor rushed in and noticed the state of the room.

“Arthur,” He cautioned “I know what you’ve been thinkin’ but that doesn’t mean you can fill this lasses head with your babbling about ‘magic’”

He pushed past his brother and offered me a hand up.

“Whatever he told ya, don't listen to ‘im.” He walked me to the door and glared at Arthur. “His head is full o’ nonsense.”

Allistor told me to go to the room I was staying in, but I heard what happened next.

As Allistor was walking out, Arthur grabbed him by the arm and spoke quietly.

“You should know better than most what she’s doing to you. Can’t you feel it? Not in your mind, but your emotions. I feel it, too. A witch is the only answer to that…”

“I don’t know what yer talking about.”

Allistor shrugged out of his grasp and followed behind me into the hallway.

“...(___)... Think we could talk a second?”

“S-sure.”

 

 

Allistor sat across from me in a chair opposite of my bed. It was unnervingly silent, he ran a gloved hand through his hair.

“Ya don’t mind, do ya?” He blew out smoke from his mouth, a cigar between his fingers.

“Not if you don't.”

He chuckled dryly “You remind me of…”

I leaned forward “...Of?”

“Nothin’, just talkin’ to myself lass.” He sighed and took a puff of his cigar.

“Oh.”

“...What did ‘e say to you?”

“Arthur?” I giggled “He called me a witch, it was very funny but a little scary, too.” It wasn’t so scary, no… Not until he claimed to know what I was planning. That made my heart stop.

Allistor chuckled, too. His seemed tired. “Ay, no need to take ‘im seriously...so, listen.”

His tone became solemn. “Though I hate siding with the damn brit- ...it might not be best for you to stay here.”

“...What?” A pit grew inside of my stomach My...my plan! How am I supposed to…

“Hold on (___)! I know what yer going to say.” He held up a hand, trying to calm me like a crazed dog. “I know ya’ve got no idea why ya ended up here and ya don’t know where ya live. Arthur just needs time to cool off, so I have… a proposal for ya.”

I waited breathless for him to go on.

“I’ve got a brother in Canada.”

Canada!?

“He’s a nice guy, Arthur hardly notices him. Ya can lay low there fer a while. I can come n’ pick ya up if you need me to. I know ya just got ‘ere and ya might not trust me but I’ve got this feelin’ in me. I can help ya.”

Help me? Does he know what he’s saying? He said he has a feeling… he can't possibly know why I’m here, he shouldn't even be able to remember me. It doesn’t seem like he does...what is this ‘feeling’?

I bit my lip. Canada…

“I trust you.” 

Allistor sat back in happy surprise. “Do you?”

I faked worry. “Yes, I’m not sure why Arthur hates me so much but if it helps you two, I’ll go. I don’t want to come between brothers.” 

He laughed. “Yer not comin’ between much.”

 

 

 

With Allistor’s occasional checkups, I got to preparing, exchanging his clothes for mine. I was scared out of my mind when he told me I couldn’t stay here. Luckily I’ll still be in the loop, he’s passing me off to his brother in Canada; Canada.

He told me his name was Matthew. I shivered when thinking of the little name Allistor called him, Matt. Exactly like the man from the other world, the bleak one.

“So, you’re leaving.” 

Arthur shook me from my dark thoughts. He stood in the doorway of the room, looking at me critically.

“Yes. It doesn’t seem like you enjoy my company so Allistor told me I should go.”

“It hardly seems like he would do that for me.”

“What was that, Arthur?”

“Nothing.” He waved me off. “Where will you be going?”

“Concerned?”

“Curious.”

“Ah.” I finished with fixing the room, leaving it how it was before I arrived. “It’s nice of you to worry for your brother. I wish I had someone like that.”

“That's not what this is…”

“Alright, Arthur...it's getting late and Allistor says that I should head downstairs once I was ready.”

“...”

I faced the cautious man. “This may be the last time I see you Arthur.”

“If we’re both lucky.” He left with that.

That man… I made my way to the staircase, walking carefully along the railing.

Allistor was waiting at the bottom, staring at his phone.

“Oh, ready already? Didn’t come with much in the first place I suppose.”

“Yes, thank you for lending me your clothes, I folded them and set them on the bed.”

“It wasn’t a problem...we should get goin’ to the plane now.”

“We should.”

He led me outside where a green jeep was waiting. “Sorry I don’t have somethin’ fancier.”

“Are you joking? I love cars like these!” I couldn’t hold back my grin as I buckled into the open vehicle. Been a long time since I road in these...of my own accord that is.

He smiled down at me.

“What?”

Allistor hopped into the driver's seat. “Seems like yer startin’ to remember things.”

My mouth opened to respond but there was none, I was just as surprised as he was that I let that information out.

“I...guess so.”

 

The drive to the plane was a fast one, Allistor had a smirk on his face the whole way. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking but once the plane- jet was in sight, he sombered up. 

“A private jet...how did you manage that!?” I gaped at the sight of it. Another modern day...contraption that I was never used to, then and now.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Once in park, we left the jeep still running. Allistor came around the car and stopped me before I approached the jet.

“Well, it seems you remembered one thing, maybe you’ll get your memory back while yer over in Canada.” He smiled tepidly. 

“Yeah, hopefully.”

“One more thing, (___). I made a call to my brother, told him of yer situation so he’s going to help you out a little. Buy you a few things?”

“Buy me things?-”

“I know, ‘that’s too much’ trust me it isn’t. It’d be uncomfortable sleepin’ in those clothes more than two days. He’s got the money for it anyway, nothing you need to worry about.”

I scowled at the stubborn man. “I suppose I should say thank you…” 

My face couldn’t help but to turn into a smile. “Thank you, Allistor.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

After nearly three days I couldn’t help myself any more. I threw my arms up and embraced the man I knew in tight hug. Expressing to him everything I couldn’t say yet but wanted to scream out to the mountaintops.

I couldn’t see but I felt his surprise, it took only an instant to return the gesture after he recovered.

“Now don’t go talkin’ to strangers, ‘specially if that stranger is a loud mouthed, glasses wearin’, cowlick, hamburger eatin’ idiot.”

“No promises.”

He chuckled and set me on my way. “Time to go lass, it’ll be a long flight so you might as well sleep, still lookin’ weak there.” He teased “I swear that I’ll talk to you again.”

Oh Allistor, if I were human like you think than that would be a lie.

I boarded the jet, ready to depart and bid a final farewell to the tough but hospitable Scotsman.

I would miss him, but it definitely wasn’t the last I’d see of him.

 

 

That damn Scottish twit. Won't pick up a single one of my calls, I’m used to him ignoring me but he would have picked up by the fifteenth or twentieth call. The only reason I’m even here is because of him!

Maybe it’s that magic I sensed, is it blocking off his reception? Or maybe the cause of that magic...has him in its hands.

“No!” I mustn't think like that! I shook my head to rid me of dark thoughts.

“Master Arthur?” My cab driver looked at my reflection in his mirror, asking me with his eyes if I was alright.

“I’m just fine, Willis.” I waved him off. “Nearly there?”

“Nearly, sire.”

“Wonderful.” I gazed outside at the environment. As much as I hated to admit it, even to myself. Scotland has beautiful landscape. From the land to the water.

I would hate to see it ruined.

By that magic, that felt as old as old could be. It broke through the barriers that protected this world and I know the other two felt that cold shiver run up their spine, as I did, when it happened.

But I am closest, I felt just how close it was as if it brushed by my very own hair. 

If I am right about my suspicions, not only will Scotland be affected but England, my own sweat and blood, could be thrown into despair along with it.

“-ster Arthur?”

“Hm? What is it, Willis?”

“I said we’re here, Master Arthur.”

“Oh, very good, thank you.”

I stepped out of the sleek car and into fresh air, taking in the dated castle before me. “It’s been a long time since I’ve last been here.”

I took a deep breath, preparing to see him again. I stepped up to the tall doors and knocked twice.

The doors creaked open, the red haired man I unfortunately was brothers with stood in front of me. He leaned on the massive door and gazed at me with little disguised intolerance.

“Oh, just you, is it?”

“Right. Going to invite me in, are you? We’ve got something swell to talk about.”

Allistor smiled wickedly. “Sure...didn't think you’d come all this way just ‘cause I didn't answer one ‘r two of yer calls.”

I pushed passed him into the open foyer. “Not exactly the reason why I’m here, but certainly something to complain about.”

He closed the door behind us with a thud.

“So, Arthur...why’re ya here?”

I turned to him, severity on my breath. “I’ve felt a dark presence, a shift. I came to find the source of this unnatural force.”

He walked by me as if he had something more important to attend to. “Yer delusional, must be crazy.”

“Allistor!” I chased after him, up the stairs. “Will you, please, for once just listen to me!”

“No need to bark little brother, I have a guest and I’d be glad if ya didn’t wake ‘er.” He finally turned towards me after pausing in front of one of the many doors lining the endless hallways.

“A guest?”

“Ay,” He narrowed his eyes at me as my gaze flickered to the aspen door. “...whatever ye be thinkin’, she’s sleepin’ right now. It’d be ‘ungentlemanly’ of ya if ya just barged in.”

I glared at him, he was always stubborn and never tired of lighting my fuse.

“...Very well Allistor. It would appear that I will be staying a while so that I may meet this guest.”

“Do what ya want.”

I turned away from him so that I could get as far away from him as fast as I could.

What a rotten person.

 

All through the night I practiced my incantations, searching through my books for any sort of spell that could help this predicament...whatever it was. 

When one book couldn’t offer me what I wanted I tossed it aside to search for another that would. Uttering chants, curses and swears under my breath. Marking the ground for summons if needed as my sprites and familiars watched the door.

The night fled and morning came, I was so consumed in my magic that the beginning of the day went by without my concern.

When my stomach started to growl, I knew it was time for a break.

Knowing Allistor wasn’t going to make me anything I set on a path to the kitchen. The hallway was vast and the kitchen doors open, I peered in and...he was there.

I sneered at his back and walked on, not wanting in the least to get involved with him after yesterday's minor dispute.

Having nothing better to do than to wait for him to be done, I strode into the dining hall.

And in the hall-

-She was there.

My heart felt like it dropped out of my chest and onto the floor, exposed for her to take. She hasn't even noticed me yet.

Wait, who the hell is she? She seems...familiar? In some sort of way.

My hand gripped the collar of my uniform, right over my heart. I don’t know why I’m feeling this way, she’s a complete stranger, is she not?

I decided I should speak up instead of stand there, dumbfounded like a bloody idiot.

“You’re...you’re the guest?” I started off uneasy.

I must have startled the girl, she jumped in her chair and swiveled around, wide-eyed at my suddenness.

“Who are you!? Are you the guest Allistor was talking about?”

Oh, great, Allistor has been talking about me to this girl, has he? What a great idea of me he must have put in her head. Then again, she may already have her own thoughts of me.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Hello?” 

I blinked, must have lost myself a moment. “Sorry, I am Allistors guest, his brother in fact, but I doubt he told you that.”

“It’s nice to meet you…?”

I bowed curtly towards her. “My name is Arthur, love-”

“-But you can call ‘im Iggy. Here's yer food.” Allistor marched in with a delicious smelling plate of...breakfast? I could have sworn it was early afternoon.

He set the food before the new woman, I’ve yet to catch her name.

“Please, do not.” I glared at the back as his head.

“Take the hood off, thought ya knew yer manners, Iggy.” He teased me mercilessly. Always with him, annoying me to no end.

In actuality, I had forgotten I was wearing my cape, it was exclusively used for when I practiced magic. I swept the hood from my head. 

“I do...don’t call me that!”

We held each other glares for a quick beat. Allistor silently left the room, headed who knows where. Leaving me with the new woman.

I took the seat next to her, slightly across from the head chair where she sat.

Better now than never to gather the details. “What's your name?”

“(___).” She answered without missing a beat. Well practiced, I’m sure. Yet something about that name rang bells in my mind, a feeling is blossoming inside of me and it’s igniting suspicion.

“Something wrong, Arthur?”

“No, nothing. Just thinking.”

She accepted my answer easy enough. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she ate. Questions crawled into my mind as I waited for one chance alone with Allistor.

“Do you know where the kitchen might be, Arthur?”

I was startled by her calling out my name, “Oh- yes, once you leave this room, take a right and follow the main hallway. The door to the kitchen will be down there, it’s noticeable.”

“Thank you.” She gathered her dishes and exited, I watched her back until it vanished from my sight.

Allistor is soon to come.

Hardly a minute after, the devil himself stalked into the room, closing the doors behind him. A scowl set and arms crossed.

“Now I definitely know that we have something just swell to chat about.”

“I don’t care to hear what ya care to say, Arthur.”

“Oh, but you will. I know you’ve felt the same as I did when you first saw her-”

“Ya know nothin' of what I feel.” He draped himself over the head chair, where she had sat. 

Still he refused to look me in the eye and accept truth.

“I do! I just felt it! A stirring in my chest, a rush of air in my face and something like the past, tempting me, drawing me in. Tell me, Allistor, didn't you feel that way?” I begged him, fists bawled on the table, I leaned towards him in desperation for an answer.

He stared emptily at his hands. “...When I saw ‘er...I felt somethin’ in the air change, I found ‘er, floatin’ out there on the ocean, I was visiting Nessie that day, told the ol’ girl to go and grab ’er but when she did…”

He paused and I urged him to go on. 

“She brought ‘er onto land and my heart started beatin’ real fast. I felt like I had to help ‘er out, would give anything to make sure she was okay. Don’t know why but I did. So I brought ‘er here n’...that’s that.”

“...But- but what did you feel.”

He glared at me. “ I just told ya. She’s messin’ with my emotions n’ my head. Everything you said...s’what I felt. A strange...feeling of the past.”

I stared at him, hoping for something more, something I didn’t express. “Did she...did she feel like….she was carrying something dark? As if it wasn’t apart of her but was with her. Clinging like-”

He interrupted. “Dark? You think she’s somethin’ dark?” His eyes grew distant, no longer looking at me but through me. “I’ve seen dark things and she ain't one of them, she’s one of the brightest things I’ve seen in centuries.”

“Centuries!?” I sighed. “She may not look dark or feel dark but what I’m asking is… Can't you sense what follows her? It gives me chills down to the bone, past the original sensations, wherever she’s from it mustn't have been pretty.”

“Ay, so now that we’ve got all o’ these silly things outta the way, ya got anything else to say or can I leave now?” Good to see Allistor is back to his usual irritating self.

“Yes, we’re not done here I still have a lot to say.”

“Spit it out, than.” 

“I know you felt this, too, and whatever this feeling is, it’s got us both. It only took one look at her to happen. I have an idea as to why.”

He cocked an eyebrow at me but made no move to reply.

“It’s magic, old magic. I think she’s a witch hired by the Dark Fey to come after you-”

Allistor slammed his hands on the table to silence me. “Shut it, Arthur, what would you know about the Dark Fey.”

“But I know what you’ve gone through, constantly being visited and attacked by them! What makes this so different?”

“It is different! She's human clear as day, despite whatever rubbish you spit.” He all but snarled.

“Rubbish? Just listen to me for God's sake! I’m just looking out for you. I say we should get rid of her before she turns on us.”

“Like I’d buy that. We aren’t getting rid of her, she’s frail and doesn’t even remember her home, nor how she ended up ‘ere.”

“But-!!”

“End of discussion.”

I scowled at him and he returned it with a harsh glare. Our relationship has never been smooth, now this.

The halls doors opened and (___) was there. My sprites didn’t warn me she was coming.

“Is...everything okay?” Her eyes flickered between my brother and I.

I cleared my throat. “Everything is fine, love-”

“You’re still weak, right (___)?” Allistor was quick to interrupt, a steady gaze on her that held harshness directed towards me.

“Huh?”

“Allistor-”

“There’s no way you could make the journey home just yet, aye? You only arrived here yesterday and you seem like you’ve had a lot of trouble.” Allistor’s eyes shifted down to her hand, I followed his gaze but she covered it too soon. I wonder what that is about.

“I-I’m not a bother, am I? I’m still a little woozy but…”

Allistor’s fierce gaze died down. “Yer not a bother at all, I told ya that ya can stay as long as ya need. Arthur here was gettin’ a bit tempermental, is all.”

Damned bleeding twit, using me as an excuse as always.

Her worried face shifted to relief. “Thank you...I’ll go to my room now so I can get out of your way.”

She bowed to us both and left the room as quickly as her body would allow. 

I sat still, looking at the empty space she had stood in a moment before, Allistor slouched on the table, head in his hands.

“Allistor…”

“I need a drink.” He stood up and lazily ambled towards his liquor cabinet. 

I scrutinized him from my chair, I no longer wanted to be in this room. I stood to leave, the only place to go now was to my room. As I reached the stairs I saw (___).

“(___), wait. As Allistor said, you’re weak. I’ll help you to your room.”

“No, no. it’s fine, I don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense, allow me.” I took her arm around my shoulders and placed a hand on the square of her back, assisting her up the staircase. She still is a lady after all, a….’weak’ one at that.

We made it to the second floor. Something passed through my mind.

“Arthur? I think that was my room.” 

I ignored her.

“Where are we going?”

We passed several more rooms, until coming across my own spare. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

The room was still the same mess I had left it.

“What is this…?”

“Sit down.”

She did as told immediately, not seeming concerned at all.

I stared down at her, thoughts pooling inside of me.

“I’m onto you.”

“What?”

“I know it was you. I felt an unusual shift in magic in the area, ancient magic. It was only for a moment.”

She stared at me, unsettled. “...Magic?”

I continued on with more intensity building in my voice, like the brink of a breakthrough. “I have a clue as to why.”

“Arthur,” She tried to reason. “You must be tired, there’s no such thing as-”

“Shush! Let me say my piece! I know what you’re doing, trying to trick Allistor again. You Dark fey are always after him, you evil spirits. I have no idea why but this is the first time he’s let one so close.”

“I…”

“I know what you are, hired by the sinister Fairy Court. You’re a witch!”

“...What?”

 

That was about when Allistor barged in. He’s so convinced that she’s some pure little savior from above...I know something more though, I feel it. She’s dangerous and knows plenty more than we do. I believe that!

Now Allistor seems to have seen reason. Though he clearly doesn’t want to, he’s letting her go. Getting her flown out of Scotland to wherever she belongs. He’ll come to understand, she was just trouble.

 

 

I was off in the air now. Sitting in the luxury seats of Allistors private jet, clutching the armrests, I have alone time. I have a feeling I’ll be traveling across the globe a lot during my time here, however long that may be.

I heaved a sigh. It was such a pain keeping in everything around those two. My emotions were all over the place. I had to keep myself from grinning like an idiot while also stopping the water works from flowing.

Yet now...now I’m by myself. A smiled stretched onto my face.

Scotland...England…it was nice seeing you.

But now I have to focus on the bigger issue, because I am a hero and I am the one who has to do this.

I have to figure out how to save this world.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the first of many and my favorite, the other chapters will come slowly and are only posted on this website for the meantime.


End file.
